Life Gets Better After High School, Doesn't It?
by Emmac177
Summary: After being forced by her father to attend Barden University, Beca meets two very special people on a plane. Beca's life is a constant roller coaster, an emotional whirlwind if you will. Triple Treble. Trigger Warning. R&R please, thanks :)
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings fellow fanfictioners. I'm in the process of writing various stories and I had to take a break, so I thought hey I might give this a shot.  
>As a proud Tasmanian, I love when people write for Amy about Tasmania. I find it hilarious.<br>I say fringe in this story and for those that are unaware a fringe is bangs. I tried to switch up my terminology and failed so I have to keep going as is, so… sorry about that. I hope you enjoy what you're about to read, thanks for your time  
>DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters besides the ones from my imagination. If I did own Pitch Perfect I would turn it into a Bechloe or Triple Treble story, but sadly I don't.<br>I'll just get started now…**

"_Let go of me!" I screamed as hands ripped the clothes from my body, leaving bloody scratches in their wake.  
>"Come on Beca, don't fight it. This is how you get in with the popular crowd. Don't you want that?" The owner of one the various pairs of hands taunted. I fought tirelessly against the onslaught of groping, squeezing and beating but to no avail. My legs flew in every direction as my hands clawed at anything that came close.<br>"Fucking hell Bitch! Stop fighting! You're getting your dyke disease all over my new shoes!" Another voice yelled before sending a hard blow to the back of my head, I groaned as my eyes became unfocused. In that brief moment of pain and shock my body had stilled giving the men enough time to grab each of limbs and tie them down.  
>"Please! Please, don't do this!" I begged, fresh tears streaming down my face. Moments later another blow came sailing towards me, hitting me on the side of my face; I shook violently from the impact. The men around me laughed before landing blow upon blow all over my body. I screamed and yelled until I no longer could.<br>"Are you ready, you stupid dyke? We'll show you what it's like to be with real men, we'll show you what is right." The obvious leader of the group said before walking in between my legs, I felt something painfully hard and large push against my entrance.  
>"No, please- "<em>

My body jerked awake from the memory that plagued my mind every night. I pushed myself out of bed, taking a look at my alarm clock. 5:30am. My eyes widened as I remembered what time my flight was leaving and I hadn't even started packing yet. Running through my soon to be old apartment, I skidded into the bathroom and jumped in the shower; taking my tooth brush and tooth paste with me. The searing water cascaded down my toned, pale body as I started brushing my teeth vigorously. I washed quickly and was out of the shower in three minutes. '_When I get to the University, I'll clean myself up.' _I thought hurriedly as I brushed my hair and put it in a side braid, my longer side fringe stayed out reaching the bottom of my ear lobe. Chucking a towel around my naked form I ran back into my room and grabbed the first things I could find. My underwear – obviously - black skinny jeans, a blue and white baseball sleeved shirt and black converse. I dragged my bags out from underneath my bed and threw all my clothes, books, personal belongings and such in haphazardly; promising myself that I would clean it all up when I got to school.

I took my time packing away my DJ equipment, no amount of money or time could cause me to rush this I knew this equipment was expensive and very fragile; I ALWAYS looked after it. Once I had finished I walked back into the bathroom and checked myself over in the mirror, I applied a heavy amount of waterproof eyeliner on my eyes and small amounts of foundation everywhere else on my face before l left packing my make-up bag into my duffel bag as I finished up.

When the time came, I lugged my bags out to the front of my old apartment and handed my keys over to the landlord.  
>"Will you be safe Mitchell?" The man asked gruffly.<br>"Of course General, I'll call if I have any problems." I responded throwing myself into the arms of the older man.  
>"I'll make sure you do and if that father of yours gives you any trouble let me know, I have some friends up at Barden who can help." The old veteran whispered into my ear.<p>

General David Evans, served in Vietnam. He is a decorated war hero who dedicated his life after the army to helping children in bad areas find their feet and their voice. He had worked with me for thirteen years and we had become a family not by blood but by choice.

As the booked Taxi driver pulled up beside us, I reluctantly released the older man.  
>"I'll miss you General." I whispered, tears blinding me. I grabbed both of my bags and handed them to the taxi driver who stowed them in the boot.<br>"I'll miss you too Becs." The General responded as he kissed my forehead before turning to the driver. He pulled a large wad of cash out of his pocket and handed the necessary money to the driver before giving the rest of it to me.  
>I gave him a sad smile as I pushed my duffel bag into the back with me and waved good bye to the man who saved my life countless times and who was more of a father to me than my biological one. The taxi driver pulled away from the curb and drove me to J.F.K airport.<p>

_"Flight JQ4533 to Atlanta is now boarding, all passengers on this flight please make your way to gate 6."_ I sprinted through the airport losing my way twice before finding gate 6. I was early arriving at the airport and had had 2 hours to spare before my plane left, but there was a massive hold up at the registry desk, some idiot had been trying to smuggle a knife and once that had been resolved Security insisted on going through everyone's luggage just in case. Considering I was like sixteenth in line and there were at least nine families in front of me it took a while.

At the gate I was met by an older lady – probably in her sixties - with long blonde turning grey hair who smiled warmly at me.  
>"Ticket please?" The lady asked. I smiled at the lady as I fished the ticket out of my duffel bag. I was waved through moments later.<p>

I moved to my seat on the aisle next to a tanned blonde with green eyes, a redhead with startling blue eyes sat next to her smiling at me. They were both beautiful and it took me a minute to realise they had been talking to me.  
>"Sorry, I couldn't quite catch that." I stumbled over my words before literally stumbling over my duffel bag as I went to sit down. Shooting apologetic looks at the people around me I gained my feet swiftly and stowed my bag in the overhead luggage compartment.<br>"Excuse me Miss, could you please take your seat, we'll be departing shortly." An overly enthusiastic flight attendant squeaked.  
>"S-sorry." I stuttered before sitting down. My cheeks were rosy red as I clipped my seat belt up. I felt a brief tap on my shoulder and turned in my seat to see the redhead and the blonde smiling at me.<br>"I'm Aubrey and this is Chloe." The blonde greeted gesturing to herself and her friend before holding her hand out. I shook it firmly and gasped as I felt a spark travel upwards from my hand. Aubrey looked about as surprised as I did before letting go. The redhead beside her thrust her hand forward smiling, I smiled back before clasping her hand in my own and again there was that spark. I'm sure Chloe felt it just as much as I did from the barely audible intake of breath that came from her direction.  
>"I-I'm Beca." I responded, yet again stuttering out my words. Catching both girls attention and once again they smiled at me.<p>

_"Good Morning everyone, my name is Nathan and I'll be your Pilot this lovely morning. It is currently 9:30 in the morning and we will be arriving in Atlanta at 11:40. I hope you have a wonderful trip and if you have any questions please don't be afraid to ask our lovely flight attendants. "_

Take off followed minutes later and I gripped my arm rest viciously, my knuckles turning white.  
>"Not good with planes?" Aubrey asked from beside me.<br>"I'm good with planes, I'm just not good with crashing in them." I responded. I heard her and Chloe chuckle beside me and the sound helped soothe me. I relaxed my grip on the arm rest and slumped in my seat.  
>"Beca?" Chloe's voice ringed out to me. I turned to look at them.<br>"Yes?" I asked, smiling.  
>"This may come off as a little forward, but what do you plan on doing once you get to Atlanta?"<br>"Well, I just finished High School. So, I'm heading off to Barden University. My dad's a teacher there and he wanted me to get a College education so here I am."  
>"Wait, you weren't going to go College?" Aubrey asked shocked.<br>"I had every intention of going to college, just not anywhere near him." I replied, shocked that I had said so much to two people I didn't really know.  
>"Well there is one highlight about going to Barden University." Chloe smiled.<br>"And what's that?" I asked.  
>"We go there." Aubrey smiled.<br>"You're right, that is a big plus." I said, smile set in place.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

So I had a pretty positive response to my first chapter which is great

To be honest, I have no idea what I'm writing half the time so I apologise for that in advance. I start College in a little over a week and I'm a little nervous but pretty darn excited as well.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pitch Perfect or its characters, the only thing I claim responsibility for are the characters that I create and the storyline I conjure up.

An hour into the flight my seat jolted forward unexpectedly causing me to yelp loudly. Aubrey and Chloe both gave me a sidelong glance with smirks in place, I gave them an awkward grin before I felt it again. I turned fully around in my seat to look at the passenger behind me, a boy no older than seven smiled back at me smugly.

"Hey kid, can you do me a favour?" I asked in the friendliest tone I could muster.

"What?" He replied rudely.

"Can you not kick the back of my chair?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, sure." He replied innocently. I smiled at him before turning back around and sitting in my seat. Not even a minute later my seat jolted forward again. I let out a long sigh as I leant forward, cradling my head in my hands; I'm so unbelievably tired right now. Before I could move to tell the kid again, I heard two voices doing it for me.

"Hey little boy, stop kicking her seat." Aubrey demanded only to be answered by an eye-roll from the seven year old.

"Make me." He replied smirking. Before Aubrey and the kid went at it Chloe stepped in.

"Kid, I'll give you twenty bucks if you stop kicking her seat but you can't have it until the plane lands. Deal?" She asked smiling.

"Sounds good." Replied the obnoxious brat but to my relief the kicking stopped. I turned back around and faced the two.

"Thank you, you didn't have to get involved." I whispered.

"It's not a problem Becs, it's always fun to see Bree here get all riled up anyways, right Babe?" Chloe smirked before placing a kiss on the blonde's cheek.

"Whatever you say Beale." Aubrey muttered.

"Are you guys, you know-" I started only to be cut off.

"A couple? Yes." Chloe smiled threading her fingers with Aubrey's.

"Well, that's cool. Power to the people who have freedom in their focus and all that jazz." I mused, smiling at the two of them. They both grinned back at me.

"So, uhm what does Barden University offer outside of academics?" I asked awkwardly.

"Well, we have a quidditch team, internships, a male swimming team, a female swimming team, acapella groups, a boys basketball team, a girls basketball team – which Aubrey and I are founding members of – and there is a deaf jews club." Chloe replied smiling.

"Do you play basketball Beca?" Aubery interjected.

"I uh I used to, but didn't every child? I wasn't very good and would probably be pretty crappy at it now." I replied sheepishly.

"Can you jump?" Chloe asked.

"Yea, but -"

"Can you run?" Aubrey cut in.

"Yeah, but – "

Can you catch a ball?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Then you're already over qualified." Aubrey smiled at me.

"But I'm like five foot nothing." I quipped.

"Some of the greatest basketball players ever were shorter than the average player." Chloe returned.

"Just give it some thought, please?" Aubrey cut in before I could respond.

"Oh okay, I guess that'll be fine." I smiled back at her before I briefly excused myself to the bathroom.

'Oh shit! What am I doing? I don't really want to play basketball again, do I? And wow, they're going out I mean it makes sense just look at them! Why does it matter to me? I barely know them.' I thought to myself moving over to the sink and resting my head against the mirror above it. 'Deep breaths Becs.' I thought to myself as the plane constantly hit turbulence. Shoving my large earphones over my ears I pushed play on one of my favourite tracks, making my way out of the bathroom I put the song on replay. Singing and rapping the song softly on the way to my seat.

'I can see history; I can see the past lessons. It's your right never be afraid to ask questions. How can every religion claim to be the only one, how can they preach love yet fight each other holding guns?

I think the golden sun might be able to shed some light, I'd rather push peace and knowledge to defend our rights.'

As I listened to the song another two times, rapping and singing every word each time. I felt myself calm down significantly before pushing my headphones down around my neck. I turned cautiously in my seat due to two pairs of eyes staring into the side of my head.

"Beca." Aubrey breathed.

"Hmm?" I hummed.

"You can sing!" Chloe squealed excitedly.

"Yeah, everybody can sing." I replied obliviously.

"I mean you're good at it!" Chloe smiled.

"Oh, I don't know. I'm not very experienced." I said shyly, ducking my head.

"Beca, Chloe wouldn't say it if she didn't mean it and I for one agree with her. What song was that you were singing?" Aubrey smiled soothingly at me.

"Uh, Addicted by Bliss n Eso. They're this Australian rap group. They're pretty amazing." I stammered.

"Alright, new subject – " I exhaled before continuing . " – What are you guys studying this year?"

" I'm taking physical science, pre-law, philosophy and French." Aubrey replied brightly.

"And I'm taking pre-med, physical science, physical education and Spanish. What about you Beca?" Chloe smiled.

"Audio Design, English writing, Modern World History and Italian. I wasn't too keen when I found out we HAD to learn a language by the end of the year." I grumbled.

"It's something about being multi-cultural and communicating wherever you go, but I personally think it's due to Barden not having as many options for students." Chloe shrugged.

"How much do you know about Barden, Beca?" Aubrey asked lightly.

"I know that the English literature professor is an arse. I know that there are a bunch of groups on offer, I know that there are two beautiful girls sitting beside me that run an all-girls basketball team that I'm thinking about joining – " I recited subconsciously before being interrupted.

"You think we've beautiful?" Chloe asked, smiling.

"Wait what?" I replied.

"You said we're beautiful." Aubrey smirked.

"No, did I really?" I heard my voice quaver uncertainly. They both nodded at me smiling.

"Oh god, sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I mean I meant it because look at both of you, not that I've been looking or anything it's just – " I stammered.

"Becs – " Aubrey started.

"You're both really pretty so it's kind of hard not to look, but I haven't been staring or anything I mean that's a little weird and while I am a very weird person I wouldn't – " I continued hurriedly.

"Becs!" Aubrey exclaimed loudly.

"Yeah?" I said, uncertainly.

"It's fine, it was meant as a compliment right?" Aubrey asked taking my hand in her own. I looked at our hands with wide eyes before looking at Chloe, as she smiled at me reassuringly.

"U-u-uhm yeah." I stuttered, ducking my head in embarrassment.

"Then it's more than fine, it's aca-awesome." Chloe smiled, reaching across Aubrey to tilt my chin up before winking at me.

I grinned lopsidedly at them before the intercom overhead spluttered to life.

"Greetings again Ladies and Gentlemen we will be hitting a little bit of a rough patch in a couple of minutes, so if you're not buckled into your seat please do so now. It will be over shortly." And with a high-pitch whine the intercom shut off.

As if my body had a mind of its own it started shaking as I grabbed the arm rest beside me in a death grip.

"Beca, stand up." Aubrey demanded.

"But the thing said – " I began.

"You'll be fine, I promise." She smiled at me. I nodded and begrudgingly released my grip on the arm rest before unbuckling my seatbelt and moving into the aisle, Aubrey following right behind me.

"Alright, go sit in my seat." She said urging me forward.

"But it's yours and – "

"Just do it Beca, please?" She broke in.

"O-okay." I stuttered as the plane shuddered briefly before making my way into Aubrey's seat. Once seated I adjusted my seatbelt until it was practically squeezing the life out of me, only then did I notice that Aubrey had taken my old seat and had already made her adjustments.

"Hey, it's okay." Chloe bumped my shoulder smiling at me. I gave her a very unconvincing smile before facing the front and returning my hands to the arm rests where my nails bit viciously into the hard plastic.

I yelped as we hit another wave of turbulence but before I could start hyperventilating I felt a hand from either side of me grab one of my hands and intertwine them with one of their own. Stiffening I looked at both girls each smiling at me reassuring before squeezing my hands, I relaxed into their touch and came to a sudden realisation.

This is the safest I've felt ever, not just on a plane. What can I possibly make of that?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys, I'm sorry it's been so long since my last update. I started College and well things have been pretty cray, I've had A LOT to do and the only time I've ever had time to myself has been when I'm sleeping and if I could find a way to sleep-write I would.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BESIDES THE PEOPLE AND PLACES CONJURED UP BY MY IMAGINATION.

* * *

><p>It's safe to say that planes aren't my favourite place to be, however, if it means that I'm stuck between a beautiful redhead and an equally beautiful blonde then I guess I can't really complain.<p>

"Beca, do me a favour. Breathe a bit more, yeah?" Chloe smiled at me as I turned to her.

"Unfortunately, I don't think I can." I sheepishly grinned.

"Oh yes you can," she laughed, pulling my hand that was already in her grasp to rest upon her diaphragm.

"Okay, whoa. Wow, my hand doesn't need to be there so I might jus-" I started to stammer awkwardly.

"Holy Jesus Beca, she's try to calm you down not send you into a frenzy, just go with it." Aubrey laughed from my side, obviously enjoying my discomfort.

"Wait, why would this make you feel uncomfortable?" Chloe asked from my side.

"Chlo, putting it basically, where is your diaphragm?" Aubrey smiled.

"Just below my bre- oh yep I get it now, sorry Beca." Chloe blushed, dropping my hand. Instantaneously I felt the loss and nearly whimpered but controlled myself as I clung onto Aubrey's hand.

'_Again, it's my apologies but this storm won't be clearing up for a good half hour or so. Please remain in your seat until you're told otherwise.'_ The PA crackled.

"Another half hour?" I groaned, panic building in my mind.

"Okay, we're playing a game and what better game to start a strong friendship than 20 questions." Aubrey commanded from my side.

"Yes, I love this game. Are you up for it Beca?" Both girls looked at me expectantly.

"Sure," I nodded.

"Okay, so one of us will ask a question and the other two have to answer it. Deal?" Aubrey asked and both Chloe and I nodded.

"Oooh ooh let me go first!" Chloe squealed. I chuckled and nodded along with Aubrey.

"Okay, favourite colour?" Chloe smiled.

"Blue." Aubrey answered.

"Emerald green and cerulean blue," I answered without thinking.

"Alright now me, favourite sport?" Aubrey asked.

"Basketball," Chloe answered smiling.

"Uh, I have a few. I don't know if I could name just one." I responded shifting my gaze between the two.

"That's fine just list them then," Aubrey answered with a wave of her hand.

"Okay, uhm Basketball, Rugby Union, Rugby League, Grid-iron, Cricket and Weight-Lifting." I replied.

"Beca, what's cricket?" Chloe asked from my side.

"Well, it's an English game heavily adopted by Australia. It's similar to baseball except you just have to run between two wickets and you keep going until you  
>get out and you bowl a ball not throw it and the bats are different. It's a bit more complicated than that, but I'm not good at explaining things." I smiled.<p>

"Should I even try and ask about Rugby?" Aubrey inquired.

"You could ask someone just not me," I laughed.

"Alright Becs, your turn." Chloe prompted from my side.

"Okay, favourite flower?" I asked.

"Wow, aren't you adventurous? Mine's Lilies," Aubrey teased.

"As cliché as this is, I love red roses there's something about them that's just so good. Alright, my turn. Favourite memory?" Chloe smiled.

"Chlo, you already know this." Aubrey whined unexpectedly.

"But Beca doesn't," Chloe responded simply.

"I'll tell you my second favourite one, the other one is a little too intrusive. Okay, about a year ago this stunning redhead approached me in the corridor and said 'I'm Chloe and we're going to get married,' causing me to choke on the water I had been drinking. She ever offered to use mouth to mouth on me.  
>That, I believe was the start of our friendship and relationship." Aubrey smiled sharing a loving look with the redhead beside me.<p>

"Do you guys want me to move or?" I joked.

"Yeah, yeah whatever Beca. What's yours?" Aubrey nudged me.

"This girl I believed I had been in love with for five years, it was her Birthday and I got her, her favourite CD hand-signed by her favourite singer, I took her to the movies, bought her, her favourite lunch and I got to spend the entire day with her. She kept hugging me all day and she was so happy. We went to a dance class later that day and the entire class sang 'Happy Birthday' to her. She told me it was the best Birthday she's ever had, not just because of all the things I got her but because I spent the entire day with her." I replied smiling.

"How did things work out between you two?" Chloe asked from my side.

"I always knew she would never go for someone like me, she was completely straight besides when she was drunk and I would hate for my first anything with her be because she doesn't know what she's doing. I didn't stop liking her and I don't know if I ever will, she was the first girl I admitted I have fallen for so I don't know if that ever goes away." I shrugged.

"Awh, Beca! That's adorable, are you a closet romantic?" Aubrey teased from my side.

"Yeah, well she's pretty amazing. I just wish it could have worked out between us," I smiled sadly, caught up in reminiscence.  
>The plane trip followed like this until we landed, I'd give some corny response to a question and they'd tease me about it and as much as I hated to admit it, I loved every minute of it.<p>

"Beca, are you heading straight to campus?" Aubrey asked toting her luggage as if it weighed nothing.

"Yeah, I don't really have anything else to do so…" I let myself trail off as I caught sight of a panting Chloe struggling with five bags. You heard me, five!

"Does she always pack like that?" I asked pointing to Chloe.

"Yeah, but she's always prepared so I guess it works out." Aubrey shrugged, walking over to the redhead and relieving her of a few bags.

"Anyways, do you want to share a cab with us?" Aubrey asked, giving me a toothy smile.

"I-I-I-I don't have to, I wouldn't want to intrude." I replied, stumbling over my words.

"Don't be silly, you're our new best friend. Isn't that right Bree?" Chloe smiled.

"Yeah, Beca. You now know more about us than most." Aubrey shrugged.

"Okay, okay. This needs to be amped up a bit so it's completely official." Chloe announced, pulling Aubrey to the side. They whispered quickly and I swear I heard Aubrey ask if it was a little over the top, but Chloe refused to budge. Eventually Aubrey gave her a pained smile before giving her a chaste kiss and looking over at me.

"I'm so sorry about this." Aubrey said sympathetically. Her and Chloe walked back over to me before both of them got on one knee.

"Guys, what are you do- " I began a blush creeping to my cheeks.

"Beca Insert Name Here Mitchell, will you do us the honour of being our best friend? We promise to be loyal and trusting for as long as we shall live.  
>In return of you saying yes, we will be your best friends by default and that'll be pretty great." Chloe smiled as her and Aubrey both looked expectantly at me.<p>

"Wow, you guys are nerds." I smiled, relishing in the cheesiness of the moment.

"And?" Aubrey asked expectantly. I turned their words over in my head and thought that maybe just possibly this could all work out; it doesn't have to be like before.

"Yes, I would love to be your guys' best friend." I answered, smile fixed in place. They both grinned at me before jumping up to hug me individually.

"We need something to signify this so everyone knows we're best friends." Chloe demanded.

"She doesn't do things half-arsed does she?" I whisper to Aubrey. She shakes her head as she smiles lovingly at the redhead.

"And what do you propose?" I ask, bracing myself for her answer. She and Aubrey shared a look and before I knew it they were dragging me and our luggage to a cab.

"Take us to Indigo tattooing please." Chloe smiled at the driver as she called shot gun.

"Wait, tattoos?" I asked incredulously, looking at Aubrey.

"Is that a problem? We saw some of the ones of your hands and thought that it would be okay. Chloe and I both have them and this place is owned by a friend so it's all free." Aubrey answered.

"I'm fine with them; I just didn't think you guys would be up for getting matching tattoos with a stranger." I replied, putting emphasis on the word 'stranger'.

"But you're not a stranger Becs, you're out best friend, remember?" Aubrey smirked nudging my side. I felt a warm kind of glow bubbling away at my insides. They could choose anyone to be best friends with and they chose me? Me? Of all people? I wasn't going to argue with it, I just didn't get it.

Twenty minutes later we pulled up outside 'Indigo Tattooing' and paid the driver before he sped off.

"Whoa, this place is incredible." I said, staring at the graffiti covered shop before me. Aubrey and Chloe smiled at me before pushing me inside.

* * *

><p>Sorry if you guys feel like I'm rushing this along a little too quickly, it's just it only takes one solid conversation to make a friend and well it helps the whole triple treble situation if they're bestfriends. This doesn't mean they'll be like AubreyChloe bestfriends straight up but they'll still be close.

Okay, so that's it for now. Sorry it's taken me so long guys.  
>I don't know if I'll have one up for a little while but I'll try my hardest.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone I've been getting a lot of really positive feedback on this story and it's encouraging me to continue it. I'm sorry that it's so long between updates; I just have so much going on at school and at home. I'm only just able to fit in the time to write this before I start studying for my exams…because that will just be so much fun.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and if both you and I are lucky I might be able to update one more time before I go back to school. So yeah, here we go.

"Red. Aubrey. Long-time no see," a man the size of Dwayne Johnson greets from behind the front counter.

"Johnny,-" Aubrey smiles, "-did you have a nice summer?"

"It was alright,-" he shrugs. "-Sharon broke up with me though."

"I told you she was a scum bag, Johnny." Chloe smirks from my side.

"Whatever Red, -"he begins turning his attention from the two girls to me, "-I don't believe I've had the pleasure. The names Johnny and this is my parlour." He grins, revealing startlingly white teeth.

"I'm Beca and this is my hand." I smile, extending my hand forward for a handshake. I did not, however, realise that Johnny was a hugger. His large arms wrapped me up in a bone-crushing hug which probably wouldn't have been so bad if I were a foot taller.

"Can't… breathe!" I gasp.

"Oh shit, sorry shortie." Johnny apologises before releasing me. I stumble backwards slightly and whilst hunching over I give a weak thumbs up.

"So J, we're looking for some ink." Chloe suggests as she walks over to the tattoo book on Johnny's desk and flips it open.

Aubrey grabs my elbow and props me up; I give her a small grin before we make our way over to Chloe.

"And what is it you were looking for?" Johnny asks.

"Well, Beca here just became our new best friend and we need something to signify it." Chloe explains, grabbing Aubrey's hand and my own. Johnny glances at Aubrey for confirmation and she gives a firm nod of her head.

"Beca,-" Johnny says, turning to me, "- can I have a word?"

"Sure," I nod before he walks me to the back room.

"Okay, you seem like a nice girl and all but I have to do this. I hope you understand," Johnny grimaces.

"Do wha-"

"What are your intentions?" He asks.

"I don't understand," I reply.

"With Aubrey and Chloe, I assume you know they're going out." He states.

"Yeah, I know. I don't have any intentions Johnny, we got talking on the plane and they're both incredible as I'm sure you know and they sort of proposed bestfriendship to me at the airport; it was pretty hard to refuse. Just know that I would never do anything to break them up, they're awesome individually but they're amazing together." I respond.

"If you hurt either one of them, there'll be hell to pay. I promise you that," Johnny retorts.

"I know and I'll accept hell, because at that time if it happens I'll deserve it." I shrug.

"Alright, so what kind of tattoo design are you into?" He asks, smiling.

"I don't know if you can tell but I'm not really into anything girly." I say gesturing to myself.

"Yeah, I kind of got that vibe." Johnny smiles, lightly punching my arm.

"Are you guys done?" I hear Chloe call from the front room.

"Damn, she's pushy." Johnny smirks, leading me back into the front of the parlour.

"So what were you talking about?" Aubrey whispers into my ear sending shivers down my spine.

"Wouldn't you like to know," I quip; turning away from her a smirk in place.

"So Red, what were you looking for?" Johnny asks, grabbing our attention.

"Something friendy, you know?" Chloe suggests.

"You could get three lines to represent the three of you?" Johnny offers.

"Sorry guys, I already have a lot of lines." I say, lifting up my shirt to reveal my midriff with thirty-two lines tattooed on.

"Woah Becs, what's all this?" Aubrey asks, moving to stand in front of me.

"Reminders," I reply quietly, looking anywhere but at the girls in front of me.

"I've got it!" Chloe exclaims. "Have you guys seen Buffy the Vampire Slayer?"

"Who hasn't?" Aubrey replies smiling.

"Buffy's the best," I grin.

"You know the ring that Angel gives Buffy?" Chloe asks.

"But isn't that supposed to be like eternal love or something?" I reply.

"Yeah, but it also means friendship!" Aubrey exclaims.

"Let's do it," I smile.

"Sounds good to me," Aubrey grins. 

Alright, sorry guys that's it for now


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm a dick, I know. I'm sorry. I really appreciate all the positive feedback and I can't promise quicker updates but I do feel bad for making you wait nearly a year for one. I can't really pinpoint one reason why I haven't updated in so long, but I'll just say it has been a pretty hectic nearly a year. **

**I also realise that in another triple treble story, Claddagh rings were used but I promise I didn't copy from that. I hadn't even read the story until the other week, but I feel like that because there's many interpretations of the meaning behind the ring it would be fine? Yeah? Yeah. This chapter contains mention of self-harm, angst and contains bestfriendship at its finest.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the people and places conjured up by my imagination.**

* * *

><p>"So, you want a tattoo of a ring?" Johnny asks cautiously, getting his sketchbook out.<p>

"Maybe we could just get the design?" I suggest, my gaze fixed on the two women before me. Aubrey and Chloe exchange glances beofre moving over to me, forming a small group huddle.

"Thoughts?" I ask.

"I don't think getting a tattoo of the full ring is very appealing, so the design does make sense." Chloe smiles sheepishly from my right.

" I tend to agree, not certain how great that would look." Aubrey grimaces from my left.

"Break," Chloe yells before we all turn around in unison, Chloe obviously being the most bold of the group walks over to Johnny.

"J, we agreed the design would look better than the actual ring, can we get that done?" Chloe asks leaning against the counter next to the large man.

"Sounds good to me Red," Johnny smiles, walking over to his computer to look up the design. Aubrey and I make our way over to some seats, while Chloe helps Johnny look for the perfect design.

"So Beca-" Aubrey starts, turning to me. "-on a scale of one to ten how would you rate this day?"

"Depends what the category is," I smile turning to face her.

"Stickler for rules are you Mitchell?" She smirks, nudging me slightly.

"Always, Miss Posen." I smirk in response, doing a little bow in my seat whilst removing my imaginary top hat and dipping it towards her.

"You're such a dork," she laughs, green eyes dancing playfully. "Okay,-" she continues, "-say the category is crazy."

"It's close, but not quite the craziest day I've ever had. I'll give you a nine," I smirk lightly. She laughs casually before raising a hand to her heart in mock hurt and lowering it only moments later.

"Well damn Beca, sure know how to make a girl feel special." She teases.

"Well,-" she begins "-what is the craziest day of your life then?"

"All in good time Miss Posen, can't reveal all of my stories just yet. I will say that it involved a five year old's birthday party, a clown, a runaway alligator and a magician." I smile at the look of disbelief that flashes in her eyes.

"Oh come on Beca, please?" She whines, pulling at my hand like a child.

"Get a couple of beers in me, then I'll let you know." I smirk in response. My eyes catching Chloe's as she waves us over. I get up myself before offering a hand to the blonde who reluctantly accepts it before fixing me with a playful glare and a look that screams that she has taken that as a challenge.

We move over to the joyful red head and the bulky man, sliding behind them to look at the design they had come up with.

"It's fantastic," I smile warmly at the two.

"Agreed," Aubrey choruses from my side.

"Alright then, where do you guys want it?" Johnny asks turning towards us.

"What about behind the ear?" Aubrey asks, breifly checking behind Beca's ear for any other tattoos.

"Perfect, it's probably better for our career choices anyway." Chloe smiles, as they both turn to look at me.

"Are you sure you both want to do this?" I ask one more time. Chloe walk over to me and wraps me up in a tight hug.

"Of course Beca," she breathes into my ear, before releasing me.

"I wouldn't want anything more," Aubrey smiles reassuringly as she reaches for my hand and squeezes it.

"Okay then, behind the ear it is." I turn to Johnny smiling.

"Awesome-," he agrees "-whose up first?" I all but run forward, pulling my braid out and putting my hair up in a ponytail as I go.

"I'll go first," I smile. Johnny laughs at me before gesturing to one of the tattoo seats.

"Okay, lay down with your back facing up and turn your head to the left." He instructs me as he goes to get his equipment.

"Are you excited Becs?" Chloe asks, sitting in the seat in front of me.

"Definitely," I reply genuinely.

"Are you nervous at all?" Aubrey asks as she walks over to us. I look up at her to see she is playing with a bracelet subconsciously.

"I'm not, but you seem to be." I reply giving her a caring smile. She looks at me confused for a second and I gesture down at her bracelet.

"It's just a thing I do, keeps the nerves at bay." She smiles sheepishly at me.

"Aubrey, look at me." I request as I catch her eyes.

"Don't play with it," I say. She looks at me as if I couldn't understand that she needs it but honestly I coudn't understand more.

"When I was younger I used to cut my arms," I begin before she can argue, "There are two reactions- disgust and sympathy- but never understanding, people always tried to fix the problem with all these alternative distraction methods but they didn't solve the problem; they just distracted me from it. What helped me stop was a safe environment, people who care and to face it head on. Of course I fucked up a few times, but you can't get over a fear or a problem unless you face it, no distractions; just you and it. Chloe and I will be right here if you need a hand to hold or someone to talk to, we're not going anywhere and I promise everything will be great." I look at her meaningfully as if to say it's all going to be okay.

"What Beca said," Chloe chimes in as she grabs the blonde's hands between her own and brings them to her lips, peppering small kisses all over the girl's knuckles.

"If this doesn't work, you have to tell me the story whilst I get it done. Deal?" Aubrey replies.

"Deal." I answer.

"Wait-" Chloe interrupts "-what story?"

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now, please don't hate me. What did you think?<strong>

**This is the link for the tatto design:** . /search?sa=G&q=claddagh+trinity+knot+tattoo&tbm=isch&tbs=simg:CAQSigEahwELEKjU2AQaAggDDAsQsIynCBpgCl4IAxIohwXkGZ8P5RnpEYMR2g_1vEbMEsBHGINckviDiLNkkmCSZJLIg6y2tJBow9YZFHjvZLOQkkJ61V5-qv7epuCLORUwzSrpLI-Dvi9ItBwVo_1Wzv2MH1JKN-keENDAsQjq7-CBoKCggIARIE8sJmTAw&ei=MzGXVbn7EsHGogSmxYLoBQ&ved=0CBkQwg4oAA&biw=1366&bih=657


End file.
